Date Night
by Rach Raff
Summary: Set between seasons 5 and 6....everyone's dealing with what happened to Nick.  Sara takes a  chance but will she get her man?  GSR  Don't own.  Don't claim to.


"But what if he-" 

"Sara, you're going to spend the rest of your life wondering _what if_, if you don't do this. Now he's coming over when?"

"9:30."

"First step complete…at least you'll get him in the door."

"Thanks Cath."

"I'm kidding you'll be fine. Now go get ready and Sara-"

"Yeah?"

"I expect to not hear from you until morning."

Sara giggles and shaking her head, closes her cell phone. She glances at the wall clock and realizes he'll be at her apartment in less than an hour. Hurriedlly she heads to the shower.

---

She's a bundle of nerves when the doorbell rings. She instinctively runs her hand over her jeans "flattening the wrinkles" and makes sure that she put deoderant on. She glances through the peephole at a very excited Grissom.

"What's up?" he asks literally bouncing into her apartment.

"The same could be said for you. Got a hot date?" She smells him as he walks past. Whatever cologne he put on is strong and very alluring.

"Actually yes." Her heart falls into the pit of her stomach. "A movie date."

"She's beautiful, intelligent and I'm crazy about her. Meeting her in about 30 minutes. But I didn't come here to talk about me. What's going on?" he adds, nonchalant.

"Nothing."

"On the phone it didn't sound like nothing."

"It's nothing really."

"Sara-" he adds, grabbing two glasses of water, glancing around her apartment, remembering the last time he was here.

"What's going on?" he asks for a third time, sitting down on her couch.

_I want to ravage you?_ She thought. _Oh but how to put that into words he'd understand._

"I have my answer by your presence here tonight." She manages a slight smile, while her insides rip apart. "I see it's-nothing."

"What is it with women and _nothing_?"

"Don't know."

"There's another one. _I don't know._ Of course you know!"

"Griss really, I figured it out. I'm sorry to waste your time. Besides you should really be on your way. Don't keep _her_ waiting."

He sighs and gently taps her hand, squinting at her.

"Right now I'm here for you. What is up?"

"I guess I just really wanted to connect with you, especially after Nick and all."

"We all have drifted apart since…" he glances at his shoes. The details of that night obviously still haunt him. He swallows hard, "-Ecklie assures me that the team will never be divided again. At least not on purpose."

"Good." Without thinking she grabs his hand. "I guess I just haven't really talked to you in awhile and I wanted to make sure we were still-ya know-friends."

The words pain her to say but she understands what she had feared for so long. That's all they ever would be, _friends_.

"Always." He squeezes her hand, stares at her with his cold blue steel.

"Good," she mumbles, still gazing at him.

There is a deafening silence for a few moments. Grissom cocks his head and starts to move in closer to her. Her heart quickens. Suddenly, he claps his hands together and rises.

"I guess I should be going."

Sara sighs and stands, walking him to the door. He turns in the doorway and offers her a crooked smile. She offers him her best fake smile in return. Gently he inches in and kisses her cheek.

"My Sara."

He turns and quickly walks down the hall and out of her life.

---

She closes the door somberly, realizing she'd been holding her breath, she sighs. Sara leans up against the frame and slides to the floor. She raps her head gently against the painted wood and closes her eyes, hiding the tears which sting within.

She shakes her head.

_How stupid Sara? Did you ever really think you had a chance? With him?_

_No,_ she thought. _Just another beautiful disaster she wanted to cure. Another broken angel she wanted to love, but he was gone and all that's left is memory._

She reaches for her phone, still resting on the counter where she had left it. She starts to dial Catherine's numbers when there's a knock on her door.

Puzzled she edges her way to it and peers through the keyhole. The empty hallway leers back at her.

_Someone playing a joke? This late?_

She opens it as far as the chain will go and sees his gorgeous face staring back at her. He's smiling, holding up her favorite movie on DVD.

"Did I keep you waiting?"

She glances at the clock. It's 10:30 on the dot.

She smiles broadly and shakes her head.

"What are you-"

He glances at his watch and his face falls.

"Damn, it's 10:31. I'm sorry. I had to - I had to help out a friend and well I just-"

She doesn't let him finish. She closes the door in his face and he can hear the chain sliding back.

She steps aside so he can enter and closes the door. She's surprised by his closeness to her as she turns around.

"So then I'm not too late?"

She throws her arms around him in a huge embrace and his lips come ever closer to hers.

"No." she utters. "You're right on time."

He smirks and pulls her closer to him. He cocks his head to her again and glides his lips across hers. She tries to meet his lips with her own but he pulls back smiling.

"I promised Catherine I wouldn't call til morning." Gil adds eyeing up her bedroom.

She looks shocked and then shakes her head. He kisses her forehead gently and whatever she was about to say slides away with his gentle kisses. When their lips finally meet it becomes obvious that this is going to be a night which will change them forever.

_Finis._


End file.
